1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a timepiece with a rotary bezel.
2. Related Art
As a timepiece having a rotary bezel, such as a diver's watch and a sports watch, there has, for example, been a known timepiece apparatus described in JP-A-2009-186279.
The timepiece apparatus described in JP-A-2009-186279 includes a case body, an annular rotary bezel, and a click member that is supported by the case bezel and engages with and disengages from the rotary bezel. Indices corresponding to the indication hands of the timepiece and other markings are displayed on the front surface of the bezel, and setting a relationship between the indication hands and the indices allows predetermined information to be obtained. Clicking grooves are provided in the rear surface of the rotary bezel along the direction in which the rotary bezel rotates, and a clicking member made of an elastic material is placed in a placement groove that is a groove formed in the case body and faces the clicking grooves.
In the timepiece apparatus described above, when the rotary bezel is rotated against elastic force produced by the clicking member, the engagement between a clicking groove of the rotary bezel and the clicking member is released, and the rotary bezel is allowed to rotate. During the rotation of the rotary bezel, a clicking sensation is provided when a recessed portion of each of the clicking grooves passes over the tip of the click member.
In the timepiece with a rotary bezel of the related art, however, when operational force in the direction of rotation of the rotary bezel acts thereon, the engagement between a clicking groove and the clicking member is released and the rotary bezel rotates. When the rotary bezel unexpectedly rotates, a relationship between the indices displayed on the front surface of the rotary bezel and the indication hands cannot be appropriately maintained, and correct information cannot undesirably be obtained.